Seré un Buen Perdedor
by Larisz Kane
Summary: Breve songfic dedicado a mi pareja favorita de One piece ADVERTENCIA: *YAOI*


Hola a todos, antes que nada advertencias:

Es mi primera vez escribiendo Yaoi así como también es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de One Piece, decidí empezar con una serie de songfics ya que estoy algo oxidada en esto de la escritura, espero ser bien recibida en este fandom, creo ya se irán dando una idea de quienes son mis parejas favoritas y bueno, ya estuvo bien de tanto bla bla.

DECLAIMER: One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a EIICHIRO ODA, las historias si son de mi propiedad y las escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

CAPITULO 1. UN BUEN PERDEDOR

Los dos años habían pasado con demasiada rapidez, o al menos para el parecía que había sido ayer cuando le tenía doblegado frente a el pidiéndole que lo entrenara. -" _Por favor, enséñame como ser un mejor espadachín"_ \- le suplicó.

Era algo que no podía negar, el peliverde le intrigó desde la primera vez que lo vio en el Baratie, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Cómo se le ocurría siquiera pesar que un novato como él podría retar a alguien con su vasta experiencia? _–"Ese chico es un tonto"_ -

-Jum- expresó con una sonrisa irónica, esos impulsos solamente podían venir de un cabeza hueca como él.

-" _Cuando un hombre como el deja de lado su orgullo solo puede ser por alguien más"-_

Y fue precisamente ese sentido del honor lo que lo llevó a aceptar resignado.

Siempre supo que llegaría este día, cuando acepto entrenarlo jamás pensó en la posibilidad de hacerlo cambiar de parecer respecto a su partida, jamás pensó en retenerlo en ese lugar… la vida da muchas vueltas, ¿No es así?

-Mañana se cumplen los dos años- Le dijo sin girarse a verlo.

-Lo sé- le respondió el mayor mirando al frente, perdiendo su profunda mirada en una pintura colgada sobre la pared de su habitación.- será mejor que descanses, mañana será un gran día, mañana al fin le volverás a ver.- dicho esto al fin se puso de pie y completamente desnudo se dirigió sin reparos al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha.

Momentos después Zoro al fin giro la vista hacia donde se había perdido la elegante figura del Shichibukai. Todavía no acababa de comprender como era que habían terminado así, llevaba mucho tiempo acostándose con el sin poder entender bien el porqué.

Estaba seguro de sentir algo por él, era su Sensei después de todo, él le enseñó a mejorar en más de un aspecto, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de lo difícil que sería volver al lado de su capitán, no era tan fácil dejar atrás esas tardes de meditación, los descansos que le obligaba a tomar, la hora del té, y ni que decir de las clases de modales que le trató de enseñar… Sonrío con nostalgia al recordar todo aquello, parpadeó un par de veces y también se puso de pie, algo le decía que no era correcto pasar la noche ahí aunque anhelara descansar esa última noche entre sus brazos, aunque sin saber porque, hubiese querido renunciar a su promesa para quedarse solo junto a el… eso era algo que no sucedería.

En el cuarto de baño, el agua tibia que recorría el cuerpo de Mihawk y dejaba una sensación de ardor a pesar de su baja temperatura, este día comenzó a rodar por su cabeza desde la primera vez que osó llevar el "entrenamiento" más allá, cuando le aposto un beso a que ganaría la pelea, cuando más tarde le aposto una cena juntos a que no podía ganarle en unas _vencidas de brazos,_ cuando lo llevó a su cama por primera vez con el pretexto de que necesitaba conocer a un hombre de verdad. Hizo todas esas cosas aun sabiendo que un día tendría que verlo marcharse…

 _Sé que piensas marcharte ya lo sé  
Y no te detendré, haz lo que tú quieras  
Sin embargo recuerda que yo estaré aquí  
En el mismo lugar y si solo tienes ganas de hablar  
Con gusto escucharé_

Dulce melodía empezó a inundar sus pensamientos, no quería esto, no quería dejarlo ir, él se había convertido en parte de su vida, era la inexperiencia disfrazada de orgullo que le cautivó con su terquedad, su convicción, sus pésimos modales y su fuerte carácter, al menos algo le consolaba y eso era que fue el quien le ayudo a llegar hasta aquí, acepto entrenarlo y " _Cuando un hombre deja de lado su orgullo solo puede ser por alguien más"…_

Su "alguien" era él, Roronoa Zoro

-Mi razón eres tú- susurró mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo.- Tu razón es el…- Nuevamente esa sonrisa entre sarcástica y melancólica le hacía recordar su lugar en la vida de Zoro

 _Y si él supo darte más amor  
Supo llenarte más que yo._

 _Claro que se perder  
Claro que se perder_

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Había sabido de su romance con el cocinero de la tripulación algunos meses después de iniciado su entrenamiento.

 _-No es nada serio- le aseguró, mientras rugía el metal ante el choque de espadas - solo somos amantes de ocasión._

 _-No susurras el nombre de un amante de ocasión entre sueños Roronoa- le respondió. Esas últimas palabras por parte de su maestro le habían hecho perder toda concentración llevándolo al suelo mientras el filo de la espada de su contrincante amenazaba su yugular- Está bien para mi si el amante de ocasión soy yo- Dicho esto, alejó la espada de su alumno, la enfundo y en una sonrisa triste se giró.- suficiente por hoy._

 _La mente de Zoro quedó dando vuelcos con sus palabras, ¿En verdad le escuchó decir su nombre en sueños?_

 _._

El joven espadachín sentía remordimiento por los sentimientos de Mihawk, él no era un amante de ocasión, se había convertido en su modelo a seguir, en su sueño por alcanzar… de pronto ese hombre ya lo era todo, y él no sabía cómo hacérselo entender.

Lo suyo con Sanji era profundo y difícil de explicar, de él le atrajo su fuerte personalidad desde que se les unió a la mar, su caballerosidad le inquietaba un poco al principio, pero después descubrió que se trataba solo de aparentar, se había enamorado sin darse cuenta incluso de sus gestos al fumar, de su deliciosa comida y de todas esas peleas sin sentido que solían protagonizar, cada insulto era interpretado por el otro una señal de amor, fue enamorándose poco a poco de todo su valor y de la fuerza que juntos podían llegar a tener… No iba a mentirse a sí mismo, llego a aquella isla totalmente enamorado de él, el sexo se había vuelto solo la excusa perfecta para estar a su lado.

¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando llegó al lado de Mihawk y este empezó con muy pocos rodeos a seducirle y hacerle creer que se trataba solo de uno más?

Zoro nunca sabría exactamente cómo fue que el Taka no me había logrado someterlo a un encanto tal, era su valor, su fuerza, su elegancia, todo en el hizo desaparecer rápidamente los sentimientos que creía tener por el rubio.

Pasaba de la media noche cuando decidió que aquello no podía terminar así, con pasos sigilosos se dirigió a la recamara del anfitrión y tras un par de toques a la puerta se decidió a entrar.

Encontró los ojos ambarinos perdidos en una lectura, eso era algo habitual, la copa de vino que se posaba en sus perfectas y blancas manos estaba casi vacía y el silencio reinaba alrededor.

-No quería interrumpirte- le exclamo el peliverde con una voz apenas audible.

-Ya lo has hecho, ¿Qué sucede?- sus palabras eran cortantes y su vista aún no se despegaba del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Yo… Mihawk, tenemos que hablar, tengo tantas cosas que decirte y…

-No quiero escucharlas- le interrumpió de repente.

Zoro le miro con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. –No sabes ni siquiera lo que he venido a explicar.

-Lo sé- le respondió dejando al fin su lectura de lado y volviéndole la mirada- Y sea lo que sea, no impedirá tu destino Roronoa, tu destino es volver a tu barco, con tu capitán, con tus Nakamas y con ese hombre que es _el amor de tu vida_ – esta última frase tuvo un dejo de burla que intentaba disimular el dolor.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- Espetó el espadachín con furia apretando puños y dientes- No vuelvas a burlarte así de mí, no vuelvas a expresarte así de él, y sobre todo, no vuelvas a decidir por mí a quien puedo amar.

-¿Amar? ¡ja!- se mofó de vuelta- Vaya vaya pequeño cazador, hablas mucho del amor para tener un 'amante ocasional´ ¿y te atreves ahora a defenderlo con tanta vehemencia?

-No tienes ni idea- le respondía cerrando con fuerza los ojos en un casi vano intento de bajar su tono de voz- No es a él a quien estoy tratando de defender…

 _No tienes por qué disimular  
Esas lagrimas están de más  
Si tienes que irte vete ya_

En este punto de la conversación las cosas se tornaron confusas para Mihawk. No sabía a qué se refería el espadachín con eso.

-Me da igual la posición en la que te encuentres, a quien ames o con quien te quieras acostar, mi trabajo aquí termino, te ayudaré a salir de aquí mañana, y si tenemos suerte algún día y bajo otras circunstancias nos volveremos a enfrentar.

Zoro no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, tan irónica era la vida, que el acababa de convertirse para Mihawk en lo que por mucho tiempo el creyó que para él era Sanji, silenciosamente dio media vuelta y salió de aquella habitación.

 _Sin embargo esperaba  
Que te quedaras pero  
El agua hay que dejarla correr  
Mientras yo me tragaba palabras  
Que no pude decir_

El shichibukai se sentía frustrado, tantas cosas por decirle y tantas otras que le hubiera gustado escuchar, pero no lo podía permitir, si es que acaso Zoro había ido a confesarle que se había enamorado y que quería quedarse a su lado, eso era algo que no se perdonaría jamás, su destino estaba en otra parte y él no podía atarlo, a su lado, en aquel frio castillo, no había muestra mayor del amor y aprecio que le había cogido que dejarlo ir, fue un grave error jugar al gato y al ratón con alguien como el, esperó todo, menos que de verdad se iba a enamorar, esperaba que el arduo entrenamiento de los dos últimos años fuera compensación suficiente por el daño que le causó, que les estaba causando a ambos.

Esa noche era tranquila en el castillo, y sin embargo ninguno de sus ocupantes pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Zoro se puso en pie, estaba ojeroso y maltrecho, era momento de partir, Mihawk ni siquiera estaba cerca, ni siquiera iría a despedirle, ¿Quién diría que la conversación de la noche anterior era la última que iban a tener?

Emocionalmente abatido, el peliverde dio un último vistazo al castillo que lo albergo por dos largos años y emprendió la marcha de vuelta al Sunny.

 _Y si el viento hoy sopla a tu favor  
Yo no te guardaré rencor_

 _-Suerte, Roronoa-_ pensaba el mayor, que observaba su marcha desde algún punto en el que él no podría percatarse de su presencia _\- y si algún día la marea nos lleva al mismo sitio, será un placer volverte a encontrar._

 _Claro que se perder  
No será la primera vez  
Hoy te vas tú, mañana me iré yo  
Seré un buen perdedor  
***_

Según la fecha acordada, los Mihiwaras se volvieron a reunir.

-Espero que me hayas extrañado, marimo idiota- Una voz familiar sonó detrás del espadachín mientras sentía una presencia acercándose a él- Yo lo hice…

Zoro le miró de reojo y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. – Te eché de menos, cocinero idiota- le respondió al joven que se emparejó a su lado y luego los dos se quedaron contemplando el horizonte, listos para recibir lo que estuviera por venir.

-Jum- sonrió el rubio a la vez que exhalaba un poco de humo- espero que no hayas cometido estupideces.

-Ninguna, todavía- exclamó por toda respuesta a la vez que rosaba el dorso de la mano con la de Sanji- pero… tengo tiempo.

 _El mundo no cambiará  
Alguien sin duda ocupe tu lugar_

 _ **FIN**_

Espero sinceramente haya sido de su agrado, estoy algo oxidada en esto, pero quisiera saber que les pareció. ¿Me regalan un review?

Por cierto, la canción es de Franco de Vita, escúchenla, es buena.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
